


Late Night Texts

by sofiaalvrud



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Byeler - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mike is bi, Underage Drinking, because it's cute, byler, lots of texting, modern day AU, some sass, the upside down didn't happen, they are the only ones who call eachother willie/william and mikey/michael, they can't handle the situation without a little sarcasm, will is gay, willie/mikey is more when they're trying to tease eachother though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaalvrud/pseuds/sofiaalvrud
Summary: When Mike and Will can't sleep- they text each other. Which has turned out to be basically every night for the past two weeks.This night Mike is texting particularly late. Little does Will know, that everything is about to change...A modern day AU.





	Late Night Texts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern day au and the boys are around 19 years old~
> 
> Big thanks to Gwen for helping me keep my grammar and spelling in check! This swede is constantly second-guessing her english skills, so that was greatly needed! Thank you!
> 
> I really hope you'll enjoy it and don't be afraid to give me some feedback! Thanks!
> 
> Ps. Take note of the time-stamps on the text messages. Ds.

_*Bzzz Bzzz*_

 

Will woke up in a heartbeat and turned around quickly in his bed to pick up the smartphone resting on his nightstand. The softest smile graced his face as he read the name showing on the display.

 

Mike Wheeler 03.07: Gey Willie? you up?

Mike Wheeler 03.07: Hey*** oops

 

 _Gay Willie_ , Will chuckled to himself before tapping away on his phone. _You have no idea…_

 

Will Byers 03.07: Sorry, Mikey. I’m typing this in my sleep.

 

Mike Wheeler 03.07: aww shit, that's too bad..

 

His mother didn’t like it when he kept his phone so close while he slept, knowing very well how poor his sleep had become of late. Bags under his eyes were a daily part of his look now as he had learned that no amount of cold water could wash them away. Will didn’t mind it though; the sleep deprivation. It was worth it. He couldn’t quite remember when it became routine, but somewhere in the past two weeks Mike and him had been texting almost every night until one of them dozed off-- usually somewhere around 1 or 2 am. To be honest, he actually kind of liked it.

 

The nights he didn’t receive any texts he spent waiting (and hoping) until his hazel eyes where too heavy to keep open and he just couldn’t stay awake any longer.

 

“I know it’s summer vacation, but would it kill you to actually sleep through the night? Just _one_ night??” Joyce tried, her eyes wide with worry and a cigarette resting in the corner of her mouth where she sat under the kitchen fan. The smell of slightly burnt toast filled the air around them. “You see your friends almost _everyday_. Do you have to talk to them all night as well?”

 

“Mom, I'm _fine._ ”

 

But she was right. No, he didn’t have to do that. To be honest, had it been any of his other friends, he probably wouldn’t. But this was _Mike_. Any opportunity to talk to him and he’d take it. Mike was special, Will told himself. For Mike, he’d gladly give up on sleep if he had to. He loved all of his friends, but Mike was just… Mike.

  
This night, however, Mike was texting him particularly late. Even Will could admit that.

 

Will Byers 03.08: What’s up? Why aren’t you sleeping?

 

Mike Wheeler 03.08: why aren’t YOU sleeping?

 

Will Byers 03.08: Uhh some nerd texted me in the middle of the night so my phone went off?

 

Mike Wheeler 03.08: oh shit, rgiht… sprry!

 

Will Byers 03.08: It’s okay, wasn’t sleeping very well anyways

 

Mike Wheeler 03.08: yah me neither

Mike Wheeler 03.08: not that i was realy trying to

Mike Wheeler 03.09: but you knpw

 

Will’s brow furrowed.

 

Will Byers 03.09: Mike..?

 

Mike Wheeler 03.09: william..?

 

When anyone else called him William it made him cringe. Real bad. But for some reason, whenever Mike did it, he found it somewhat... endearing?

 

Will Byers 03.09: What are you up to? Are you okay? You’re making an awful lot of typos.

 

Mike Wheeler 03.09: i’m absoljty peachy my dear! hey did you know i have a secret?

 

Will Byers 03.09: Secret huh? Well, doesn’t everyone? You sure you’re okay?

 

Mike Wheeler 03.10: yeaaah maaan i’m fiiiine!

 

Will Byers 03.10: Uhm Mike are you… drunk or something?

 

Mike Wheeler 03.10: hey did you know william is liek the prettiest name ever seriosuly

Mike Wheeler 03.10: michael soudns like a muderer and willaim's all nice and noble like

Mike Wheeler 03.10: uhm yeah might’ve fuond dad’s “hidden” stash oooops

Mike Wheeler 03.10: you should be heere we couvld go up on the roof and look at teh stars or somethign

 

Will Byers 03.10: Okay first of all: it’s raining cats and dogs outside. Second: you should probably get some sleep, you’re making absolutely no sense hahah

 

Mike Wheeler 03:10: you dont’ wanan know my secret?

 

_Why do I get the feeling that you probably shouldn’t tell me this when you’re drunk, Michael…_

  
But yes, Will had to admit- his curiosity was piqued. In his chest he could feel his heart rate starting to pick up slightly. Why did this make him a little… nervous? A deep exhale escaped his lips.

 

  
Will Byers 03.11: Okay, fine. What’s your secret?

 

Mike Wheeler 03.11: cant’ twll you, it's a secret

 

Will Byers 03.11: Ha. Ha. Real funny. You're such a dweeb.

Will Byers 03.11: Just tell me!

 

Mike Wheeler 03.11: uhm ask me in an hour

 

Will Byers 03.11: An HOUR? Mike, it's already 3 am, we should be SLEEPING.

 

Mike Wheeler 03.11: what! i'm nowhere near drunk enough for this

Mike Wheeler 03.11: oh maybe i should do a shot

 

Will Byers 03.11: Drunk enough for what??

Will Byers 03.12: omg MICHAEL you should definitely NOT do a shot

Will Byers 03.12: What the heck is going on?? DO NOT DO A SHOT.

 

Mike Wheeler 03.12: shutup i’m doigk a shot

 

Will Byers 03.12: MICHAEL

 

Will’s head was starting to spin as he decided to sit up in his bed.

 

_What the hell is going on?_

 

Will had known Mike since kindergarten, seen just about every side of him there was to see- yet this was new. This was so unfathomably uncharacteristic, Will had a hard time grasping it. Even after Mike broke up with Jane a couple of months ago, he didn’t act this weird. He was upset, sure. But this? This was insane.

 

Will Byers 03.19: Mike?? Hello?

Will Byers 03.22: Don't make me come over there!

Will Byers 03.23: Is this about Jane??

 

_Fuck’s sake, Mike. Just reply already._

 

Mike Wheeler 03.33: pffff hows that evwn a threat when thats what i wanted in tje first place, dumbdumb

Mike Wheeler 03.33: and noo it's not abuot jane pfff

 

_He wants me there?_

 

Will’s heart made a loop for reasons he was yet not willing to explain.

 

Will Byers 03.33: Jesus fuckin christ, Mike. You're stressing me the hell out.

 

Mike Wheeler 03.34: ssshhh i’m doign a hting

 

Will Byers 03.34: A thing? What thing??

Will Byers 03.35: Know what? Fuck this. You’re being super weird, I’m gonna sleep for real now. Talk to you tomorrow, nerd.

 

Mike Wheeler 03.35: wait!

[ _Mike Wheeler is typing…_ ]

 

And Will waited. For five minutes. Ten minutes. An eternity, it seemed. In the meantime he could feel his fluttering heart sink in his chest.

 

_Did he finally fall asleep..?_

 

A pang of disappointment spread like black tar through his ribcage as he finally gave up and put the smartphone back in position on his nightstand. Somewhere in the last half hour or so, Will’s heart started making loops in his chest, almost fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird- rapidly, yet delicate.

 

He let his head sink back into the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, seemingly hoping that the answers to his questions would magically appear up there. The only thing to calm him down was the sound of heavy raindrops hitting the bedroom window- and it wasn’t doing a very good job.

 

_Shit, is he okay? What was he trying to tell me… Fuck, my heart is beating so fast. It’s just Mike? Shit. Shit shit shit… Why do I feel like breaking his neck and having him close at the same time?_

 

_Right here._

 

_Close to me._

 

_With his dumb, pretty face and chocolate brown eyes all-..._

 

_Uhh okay, I’m gonna have to stop myself right there._

 

_What._

 

_The actual._

 

_Fuck._

 

He tried to collect himself through some deep breaths, but to no avail as his heart raced on ever so hurried. It seemed impossible to stay still- a cocktail of strange energies running through him as if his entire being was hit by a storm. It was a feeling not far away from that which happens when cold and warm air meet; like electricity flashing through his body as he struggled to keep his thoughts in track. He wanted to smile, wanted to shout- wanted a lot of things. Wanted a lot of _someone._

 

Will sat up again; knees bent, elbows on top, chin in hands.

 

_Wait. Am I-..._

 

Then, as if someone flicked a light on inside his brain, Will cocked his head up from where it was resting.

 

_Shit. I am._

 

He turned towards the nightstand again, to turn the light on (the real one this time). Jaw dropping low, hazel eyes wild and hair in a sleepless, chestnut mess.

 

_Alright now, calm down William. Everything’s fine._

 

He brought his knees to his chest and softly wrapped his arms around them, his facial expression revealing a head buzzing with (sort of) new information.

 

_Okay, so you’re maybe finally admitting to yourself that you might be in love with your best friend. That’s fine. That’s okay. We kind of knew that, didn't we? I mean. We did. It's not like you've done a very good job of hiding it. Not really. Not to yourself anyways. Best friend's don't admire their best friend's eyes or face or lips or… body. Uhm. That's fine. Love is… nice. Love is good. Right?_

 

_And now Mike’s acting really weird and there’s something he’s not telling you. And it might be that he-..._

 

_He might-…_

 

_Okay, yeah. No. I’m freaking out._

 

The sudden knock on the window sent Will flying towards the ceiling where he sat, like a deer startled by a gunshot.

 

“ _JESUS_ fucking christ”, Will spat before jumping out of bed to take exactly two strides in order to reach the window. “ _Mike_ ?? Is that _you_??”

 

Mike (a far cry from stealthily) crawled inside through the window only one second after Will had opened it.

 

“W-who the hell else w-would it be?” his voice trembled from the cold.

  
For a second, all Will could do was stare. Not three minutes ago had he been lying in bed, wishing his best friend (or whatever he was, crush?) was there. And here he was.

 

“Y-you look disappointed, Willie. Were you expecting _someone else_ maybe?” he asked suggestively.

 

“Well I wasn’t really expecting _you_ , now was I? What time is it anyways?” Will walked back over to his bed and tapped the home button of his phone. “It’s _3.58 am in the morning! Mike!!”_ he hissed as quietly as he could.

 

“Jeez, calm down, _Will-Wool_. I can leave.” Mike teased, throwing his hands up in defeat and with a grin appearing in the corner of his mouth. He turned towards the window- slowly, as if laying out a bait. Will took it.

 

“Don’t!” he exclaimed, grabbing Mike’s rain drenched arm. “Uh, I mean…” he started, just now noticing the puddles of water his best friend was leaving on the floor. “Wait here. And don’t move!” he whispered and hurried through the hallway to get a fresh towel from the cabinet in the living room and then hurried right back again. “Here, you can dry off with this. I’ll pick out some clothes for you. You’re not going anywhere, not in this weather and definitely not when you’re shaking like a soaked puppy.”

 

“You’re such a _mom_ , d’you know that?” Mike smirked, chocolate eyes deep and piercing as they met Will’s. Will blushed, hoping the dim lit room would hide it.

 

“Shut up.” he tried to hide a smile. ”You like it, you weirdo.”

 

He opened the bottom drawer of his dresser to pick out some clean clothes, the biggest sizes he could find. He threw them at Mike who received them with a smile.

 

“Heh yeah, guess I do…” Mike admitted, before pulling his sweater (and oh god, his t-shirt followed halfway up his torso as well, revealing a creamy pale, freckled stomach) over his head and throwing it on the floor with a “FLOP”.

 

“Dude!” Will exclaimed.

 

“Sssshh, you’ll wake your mom!” Mike snickered quietly and continued to undress. Will swung around like a ballerina to give him some privacy- but maybe even more as an attempt to hide the red radiating from his cheeks and ears.

 

_Mike is stripping._

 

_Mike is stripping in my room as if I’m not right here. How drunk is he? Did he really do shots? Oh my god, I forgot about the mirror on this wall. I can still see him clear as day. Shit. Okay, don’t look at him, creeper. Even if you can._

 

_Don’t._

 

_Look._

 

Will learned seconds later that he did not possess the self discipline not to peek at least once or twice. So he decided it was best to shut his eyes closed.

 

“Uhm okay, so when you said you were _doing a thing_ , you were-...”

  
“On my way here.” Mike filled in. “Yup.”

 

“God, you’re weird…”

 

Hearing the sound of a fly being zipped ensured Will that it was probably safe to turn around. Instant regret hit him as soon as he did, and sent him spinning right back; showering his face in another round of red.

 

_Shit! He’s still fucking topless!_

 

“Uhm, it’s fine- you can look, William. We have PE together, you _dingdong._ ” Mike’s voice sounded muffled, a t-shirt half way over his head as Will turned to face him for the last time.

 

When Mike was finally fully dressed, he stumbled over to the bed; swaying back and forth as if being pulled by a make believe wind. He was still pretty drunk, Will realized, and offered an arm for support. Mike gladly grabbed it, locking elbows and shuffling his way over to Will’s bed, sitting down with a heavy “ _thump_ ”.

 

“So. How did this happen?” Will asked in his lowest voice, gesturing at the entirety of Mike’s being.

 

“Just thought I’d try some of that _liquid courage_ I’ve heard so much about.” A big grin spread across his face, eyes gleaming with mischief. It seemed that Mike’s typing was way worse than his slurring. “Though honestly, it’s making me feel sleepy and weird more than anything.”

 

A chuckle escaped his lips.

 

 _His full lips,_ Will thought.

 

They sat there quietly on top of Will's unmade bed for a minute or two, only inches apart; both staring at the floor. Will shook his head to wake up from his reveries, from lips and eyes and hands.

 

“So… what did you need it for? ”

 

Mike looked up, the darkest of brown eyes meeting Will’s.

 

“Huh?”

 

Will swallowed. The hummingbird fluttering in his chest once again.

 

“The liquid courage. Your secret. You were gonna tell me something.”

 

“Oh. Right. That.” Mike went from relaxed to stiff in a matter of seconds and Will could see his eyes searching for something in the air in front of him. “Uhm…. I just… wanted you to know that... you’re…” a short pause as Mike tried to collect himself, “-an amazing artist. Yeah. An _amazing_ artist! I really uh…. I really admire that.”

 

Will quirked his brow.

  
“ _... what_?”

 

“Yeah! Your work-... It’s… It’s really impressive. You’ve developed so much!”

  
“Mike…”

 

“It’s inspiring!”

 

“Mike!”

 

“What?”

 

Will closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath and exhaled. He locked eyes with Mike once again, trying his best to emote some earnestness.

 

“You didn’t come all the way here just to tell me that. And you definitely didn’t get _drunk_ to tell me that.”

 

“Sure I did…”

 

“So what you're saying is… You weren't drunk enough to… tell me you think I'm _a good artist?_ Is that what you're saying?”

 

“Uhm… yeah! Yeah…” Mike looked down at his hands, fumbling around with his fingers, right leg jumping restlessly.

 

Had the room been just a little brighter, Will would’ve known for certain that it _was_ a blush that was spreading across Mike’s star clad cheeks. But the room was dark, and therefore he could only guess.

 

Mike shuffled closer, and a little closer yet again, until their bodies connected from thigh to shoulder, their feet gently touching. Will swallowed, eyes falling to his hands on his lap. This felt more intimate than they had ever been before; hugging and sitting next to each other during movie nights included.

 

Mike’s body heat radiated through the borrowed clothes; the marine blue and white baseball t-shirt, which was slightly loose on Will, fit him like a glove. The burgundy checkered pajama bottoms, however, were three or four inches too short, exposing his pale ankles.

 

Will snickered at the fact that his friend was a freaking giant, almost a full head taller than himself. Mike interrupted his train of thought, his voice suddenly low and serious.

 

“Actually…” he stopped as soon as he’d started. At this point, Will wasn’t entirely sure if it was Mike’s heart drumming in his ears- or simply his own. “There’s something else…”

 

Will realized he’d been holding his breath and slowly let it out through his nostrils. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t find a single word to say; so he sat there quietly- and waited. Mike seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden, tugging at the corner of the pillow he grabbed a few moments earlier.

  
“Do you remember…” his voice was soft; deceptively calm in contrast to his nervous demeanor. “... last month when…” he swallowed. “When we had a movie night at Dustin’s and we were watching that horror film?”  
  
Will’s memories from that night flashed through his brain like fast forwarding a movie, looking for any sign, any exchange of looks, words, _anything_ that could give him a clue as to what Mike’s secret might be- but found nothing.

  
“Yeah… ‘The Conjuring’, I remember. It was good, I liked it.” he replied quietly.

 

“Right. Well, your-... our-...” a deep sigh followed by a hard swallow. “We sat next to each other and… at one point…” Mike closed his eyes, “ _yourhandtouchedmineandmyheartkindofskippedabeat_.”

 

Will’s brows furrowed.

 

“Huh?”

 

Mike opened his eyes and turned to Will, unwilling to meet his searching gaze just yet, mouth slightly open.

  
“Your hand…” he tried, slower this time. “It- it touched mine and…”

 

Will’s heart was pounding hard, making him genuinely fear a cardiac arrest.

 

“My heart, it… it _skipped a beat_.”

 

Will stared at his best friend in disbelief. He had suspected that this was it. That this was what this whole charade was about. Maybe not the heart-skipping-a-beat part specifically, just… this whole thing. But actually hearing those words, seeing Mike like this… He couldn’t believe it. There was no way.

 

No.

 

Way.

  
“ _What…_ ” he mouthed. “What does that… mean?”

 

Their eyes locked again, both chocolates and hazels beaming with unrestrained emotion.

 

“I think you know what it means…” Mike smiled shyly, his cheeks unquestionably reddened this time. He bit his lower lip. “I hope this doesn’t… _freak you out_ or anything. I just… had to tell you.”  
  
Will was at loss for words, causing Mike to panic a bit.

  
“Uhh you don’t have to say or do anything, really, I’m not expecting anything from you I just-...” his words were quick and eyes glowed with worry. “I’ve just been thinking about it like all the time and it’s been so confusing and I couldn’t sleep ‘cause you’re my best friend and I’d _never_ do anything to ruin our friendship but I just had to tell you before I _exploded_ and-”

 

“Me too.” Will chimed in. Mike stopped in his tracks.

 

“Y-you… _too?_ ” the worry mixed with confusion. “You too, what..?”

 

“I like you too.” There was a pull in the corner of Will’s lips as he admitted that. “Like… _like you_ , like you.”

 

“Wait- what, _really?_ ” Mike sounded surprised, a wrinkle forming between his eyebrows as he looked at Will in utter disbelief. “You like… _Me??_ ”

 

Will laughed at his friend’s confusion. “Yeah, trust me. I was surprised too.”

 

Mike started to space out, wrinkle still apparent between his eyebrows. “Huh.”

 

After a few moments of contemplating silence, Mike slowly lifted his left hand a few inches above his lap, hesitatingly leaving it to hover for a few seconds. “I’m still pretty cold…” he said and carefully put the hand over Will’s, eyes focused on the task as he gently interlocked their fingers.

 

He looked up, something resembling fear reflecting in his eyes. Will met them with his again, smiled reassuringly and closed his hand around Mike’s. “Better get you warm then.”

 

With brushed teeth and Mike’s belly full of the gallons of water Will forced him to drink, they finally crawled to bed; squeezing together under the shared cover. Will couldn’t help but let a goofy smile spread from ear to ear. Mike was finally close to him. So close Will could breathe in the soft scent of summer rain mixed with a hint of peppermint from his hair.

 

“Thanks for taking care of me.” Mike whispered, resting his head of untamed locks (which had taken about forever to dry, by the way; leaving the towel soaked and his arms weary) on Will’s shoulder. “You’ll make a good mom one day.” he teased, peaking at Will with a playful gaze. Will refused to meet it.

  
“Shut your mouth, nerd.” the words were hard, but his voice gentle. Will hid his face in Mike’s unruly mane and took a deep breath.

 

“You sniffing my hair now, Willie?” Mike laughed, wrapping the arm he wasn't lying on around Will’s torso. “Wow. That’s  _really_ gay.”

 

“Didn’t I _just_ tell you to shut it?” Will responded, wide smile, one sarcastic eyebrow raised, and grabbed a hold of Mike’s arm to pull him _even closer._

 

Heartbeats.

 

Will looked down at the pretty boy resting on his chest and the boy tilted his head up to meet his gaze. Their playful smiles gradually washed away as they slowly, carefully leaned towards each other inch by inch, their (now) serious eyes locked and barely blinking.

 

Mike glanced at his best friend’s lips and swallowed nervously. Time stood still for a moment, their surroundings completely quiet, except for the rain whipping against the window pane and the sound of two boy hearts beating rapidly in their respective chests. Neither of them dared make the next move for at least two minutes (but it felt like half an hour) leaving them to lay there, noses almost touching; breathing in the each others breaths, exchanging yearning looks.

 

There was no way to hide the flush glowing from Will’s cheeks now, nor the drum solo echoing from his heart- but he didn’t mind. Because Mike was the same. His freckles shone in front of a crimson backdrop, his heart joining Will’s in a duet of nervosity and expectation.

 

That’s when he took the leap, closing in the last two inches between them, crashing into Will’s lips with his own.

 

The kiss was hard and needy at first, on the verge of desperate, but after just a few seconds it deepend, meaningful and lovely. Hands fluttering from shirt to hair, from hair to cheeks.

 

Everything was heavy and everything was light.

 

It lasted for a couple of minutes before they broke apart, mouths opened, almost gasping for air. Mike’s face crumbled into a giggle and Will soon followed. For a while there, it seemed they couldn’t stop. Until they looked at each other once again, faces calm and loving.

 "Did I just make out with my best friend?" Mike laughed again.

"I think you just did.” Will smiled. “Oh my _god_ , I just made out with Mike Wheeler..." he started giggling again, but managed to control himself. "So... You think you’re gonna remember this tomorrow?”

 

Mike pulled his eyebrows together, as if he was considering Will’s question carefully.  
  
“Well…” he shot another one of his playful looks at Will. “If I don’t, I’m not sure I’ll believe you when you tell me.”

 

Will scoffed. Mike stroke a gentle hand over Will's soft cheek, proceeding up into his hair where he let it rest; caressing it with his thumb.

 

“But I will.” Mike reassured. “I most definitely will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I would absolutely LOVE to hear what you thought about it, so please leave a comment if you feel like it!
> 
> Depending on what people think (and if I feel motivated enough) this fic might have a part 2 sometime in the future. *wink wink*


End file.
